clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
NarcissismEvoker
A MAN stands in his ROOM. What is his NAME? -> GIANT PRICK McGEE "Then I guess all of you assholes are going to be called Dicksucking Grannyfuckers." -> ...J.J. Claude. "That's better." http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/3207/43443040.png The MAN'S NAME Is J.J. CLAUDE. He stands alone in his ROOM, unexcitedly. Today is really no different from any other day. Get up at 1 pm, get a bite to eat, hang out, go to work 9 pm DJing at whatever NIGHTCLUB is paying the most at the moment and then go to bed at about 4 am. There are some steps in there he skipped, but he doesn't feel the need to mention everything. He has a variety of INTERESTS, all related to his daily life. As previously mentioned, he is a DJ. He rocks the TURNTABLES hard. So very hard. He loves music dearly, regardless if he is COMPOSING it, EDITTING it, or just LISTENING to it. His RYTHMIC FAVORTABLES are filled with hip-hop, rap, R&B, and classical music. In addition to listening to MUSIC, he also enjoys DANCING to it. In order to add some SUPERFLY FLARE to his act, he has learned to breakdance. Scattered around his room are odds and ends, still relating to his interests. Hidden in various parts of the room are BOOZE DECANTERS and BAGS OF QUESTIONABLE SUBSTANCES. He only taps into them recreationally, so he figures that it is alright. Several decks of cards and sets of dice are scattered around the room, showing his dedication to the ancient art of GAMBLING. He's not actually bad at it either, because years of doing so leaves one knowing the tricks: be able to read your opponents without them reading you, manipulate others without being manipulated AND FINALLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY everyone at the table is out there to take your money. He is painfully urban, and as such he doesn't own a METHOD OF TRANSPORTATION. He doesn't need one. While learning to breakdance, the man has also been able to practice PARKOUR, or Street Running. He is able to navigate his landscape quickly and easily, and through this and dancing he has kept himself in good shape. He also uses this physical activity to fight with. When things start getting hot (but never too hot to handle), the man will turn to his CombatBootKind strife specibus. Nothing like a steel-toed boot-to-the-face to get someone to back off. To call items, he used to use a Simon Says Fetch Modus, his favorite CHILDHOOD MERRIMENT DEVICE. He would spend many a sleepless hour at night hidden under his covers, tapping away at patterns to escape his HORRIBLE NIGHTMARES. He could have easily set the Fetch Modus to EASY and call items quickly, but doing so is a waste of his rythmic talents, so he has set it to a unique setting. Extremely useful items could take a sequence of up to twenty colors to call, while a fairly useless item took merely three or four. He rarely forgets his patterns, thinking of them like songs, but calling up a key or a knife could take a lot longer than trying to call up a bowling ball, so accessing items in a timely fashion could've gotten difficult. Now he uses his Performance Modus, and taking a lot of time to pull out items is pretty much a sure thing. The Performance Modus has a base set of seven cards: two Instrument Cards and five Atmosphere cards. The items in these cards can be deployed and stored freely without things turning into a big fucking federal issue. Atmosphere cards are used to hold objects that enhance the performance, while the Instrument cards simply hold instruments. Any items that cannot be classified as such as instead filed into additional Roadie cards, and cannot be retrieved without performing. Using Atmosphere cards can make item retrieval quicker, but all considered this modus takes a while to work, and can't really be accessed in combat. It's just cool. JJ's usual set up for his modus is as such: Turntables, Empty Instrument, 2 Smoke Machines, 2 Stobe Lights, Empty Atmosphere. For some reason, he seems to be waiting for an AWARD-WINNING GAME, which seems to be sort of a big deal. He'll probably hock it as soon as he gets it though. He has a few friends online from various WEBSPHERE EXPLORATIONS he makes in his free time, and when he types he does so in a bright, vibrant way that is occasoinally plauged with spelling errorsdue to lack of slep. SHORT VERSION: Font Color: FF0000. What else could Neon be? Session: 2 Period Element: Neon Modus: Simon Says Associated Item: Cannabis Strife Specibus: Combat Boots (and later on, tonfas)- CMBTBOOTKIND Appearences: Short, slicked-back black hair (streaked with blond). Multiple studs in his ears. Usually wearing slim shades. Hazel eyes (usually bloodshot). Hipster t-shirts under unbuttoned dress shirts. Baggy jeans. Steel toed boots. 5'9", about 170 lbs. Interests: DJing, recreational drugs/drinking, breakdancing, regular dancing, parkour, gambling, dance and classical music Biography: J.J. has a very average early life. Good mother and father, only child, house in the suburbs. He excelled at soccer and music at an early age, and was able to do average in school. It wasn't until he was ten years old that things began to go downhill. He started having odd, terrible nightmares. He would never be able to remember the dreams, but could clearly remember the color purple being prominent, followed by terrible, horrifying whispers. The dreams would come and go for years to come, and slowly J.J. became a slight insomniac. As he began to lose sleep, the years the followed would show a loss in scholastic and social life. He became quiet and introverted. After high school, he left to head to Las Vegas. His continued love and skill with music allowed him to scrape by a passable life as a DJ. From the three years he's lived in Las Vegas, he has worked to suppress his terrible nightmares with drugs and alcohol, but only to marginal success. He uses the internet to make up for his lack of a social life, since in real life he looks disheaveled and acts like he's always irritated (which he often is due to lack of sleep). Land of Beat and Glow (LoBaG): LoBaG is a disturbing beautify world. The entire surface of the planet consists of two substances. The majority of the planet is an odd, shiny black material that is smooth like plastic. While smooth, it still retains a good amount of friction, so navigating around the planet can still be done by foot easily. The second feature of the general part of the planet is a criss-crossing series of thing tubes. These tubes always emit a weak glow of either red, blue, green or yellow (listed from most frequent to least frequent). The colored lights provide mostly atmosphere, as LoBaG is located close enough to Skaia to gather most of it's light from there, even though all the light is absorbed by the black plasticy surface. All this absorbed light keeps the planet's temperature a little above what most would consider comfortable. Scattered about LoBaG are large structures (RHYTHM MONOLITHS) of which the Beat of the planet's name is derived. The structures appear to enact some sort of natural reoccuring phenomena which emits a thunderous beat in some way. When the beat sounds, the light tubes around the RHYTHM MONOLITHS really begin to shine, making the entire planet one huge percussion concert and light show. Creatures encountered include Techno and Trance Imps, Bouncer Ogres, Strobe Basilisks, Mosh Giclopses, and Rave Liches. GRIST TYPES: Build Grist Function Grist: Smoke Grist, Flash Grist, Treble Grist, Bass Grist Special Grist: X Grist, Glowstick Grist, Thumping Grist Rare Grist: Canna-grist RELATIONS: The game has not yet begun, so none. However, J.J. is a loner by nature, and is hard to get along with, so he won't have too many friends by game start. With bashfulElectron: The two met on an online poker site and Mark completely cleaned J.J. out. After that, J.J. somewhat considers Mark to be a rival in gambling games like poker and enjoys spending time trying to beat him, though J.J. rarely does. With bestialBenefactor: The two met one day as Alex was hitch-hicking through Nevada. It was three in the morning, and she happened to wander into the all-night cafe J.J. was eating at. J.J., who was more than a little inebriated, called out to the shaggy hitch-hiker. After a rough start, the two started chatting, and even drinking together. After a few hours, the two exchanged chumHandles. The two chat together in the wee hours about odds and ends. With obfuscatingOxymoron: These two met on a music forum. They had a lengthy discussion about what constitutes as 'good rock music' and then swapped chumHandles, to continue discussions at later times. J.J. finds Rob annoying and difficult to deal with, but usually tends to value his opinions. With flightyFoxtrot: Felicia's friends once dragged her to Vegas for a party at which J.J. happened to be DJ of. Acting like a wallflower, she eventually drifted over to J.J. and began talking to him. J.J., who was slightly drunk and partially high at the time, started talking back. The two exchanged ChumHandles to keep in touch. Felicia's extreme reactions and J.J.'s odd moodiness make for some intense conversations, but they seem to have an understand that no matter how upset they get towards eachother, they always cool off by the end. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Seers Category:Session 2